


Secret Admirers and Valentines Dances

by straykidsrdorks



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone loves jeongin, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Mystery man, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, florist, hyunjin loves jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: 14 presents, a gift a day leading up to valentines day.





	Secret Admirers and Valentines Dances

Jeongin didn’t really care about valentine’s day, to him it was just another day. His parents were newly divorced, so romance seemed a little dead in his opinion.

 

It was massive at his high school though, every year they would have a valentine’s dance, on the night of valentine’s day. All the couples would get dinner beforehand and then slow dance in the school’s hall.

 

Within his friendship group there were 3 couples, Felix and Changbin, Jisung and Minho, and Chan and Woojin. All of which were attending the dance, they had tried to get the other three to come along but Seungmin, while thinking the idea of it sounded cute, was having a get together with a few other friends of his and they were going to try and get free food by fake proposing. That left Hyunjin and Jeongin, who were planning on having a movie night, they were going to watch romcoms and eat far too many sweets. It was a yearly tradition for the two of them that had begun 3 years ago but had stuck.

 

**_February 1st_ **

 

Jeongin walked into school with a smile on his face, somehow, he had managed to pull of writing two essays and doing 20 maths questions the night before and while he was a little tired, at least he wouldn’t be getting detention. His mum would kill him if he got detention as he had promised her that he would help her sort out the flowers in the florists that she owned as everyone was picking up flowers all day. The lead up to valentine’s day was always busy, and the first of February always kicked it off with a bang.

 

Jeongin walked to his locker before he went to his first lesson to put his biology book away, he turned the numbers and opened the locker only to find a box of chocolates and a note on top. It was carefully handwritten,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_The first of 14 gifts you will receive, I know you love this chocolate but always complain that it’s too expensive for a small box. Make them last._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon._

_Xxx_

Jeongin stood in shock as he re-read the note again trying to understand what was happening, he had a secret admirer?

Jeongin picked the box up and put his biology book down, the chocolates were sold in a shop on the same street as his mums’ florist. The lady who ran is was lovely, but the chocolates were on the more expensive side (worth it but still more than Jeongin could afford).

 

He put the chocolates and note in his bag, careful not to damage either, he was very confused as to who could like him.

 

**_February 2nd_ **

 

Jeongin woke up the next morning and the first thing that was on his mind was the note and chocolates from yesterday, both of which were hidden in a draw in his desk. He got out of bed and went over the draw, opening it to check that he hadn’t dreamed the entire thing but sure enough there were the chocolates and note.

 

He headed downstairs and had breakfast, got ready for school and kissed his mum’s cheek before going out the door. He stepped out the door, closing it behind him, only to see a singular rose on the ground, it was one of those fake ones that fancy-dress shops sold. Attached was another note, Jeongin picked up the rose and the note, he put the rose in his bag and began walking as he opened the note,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_Day 2 and a rose to represent how much a love you and how it will never die. Working in your mum’s shop I know are surrounded by real flowers so I though one that would last forever would be better._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon._

_Xxx_

He continued walking, putting the note back in its envelope, he was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Chan calling his name. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, Chan was walking with Felix. He waited for them to catch up,

 

“Hey guys” They began walking again, talking about random things until Felix noticed the note that Jeongin still had in his hand,

 

“Another note?” He asked, Jeongin nodded,

 

“Yeah, it was on my doorstep with a fake rose”

 

“Weird, wonder who your admirer is.”

 

“Me too…”

 

**_February 3rd_ **

 

Day 3 and Jeongin was coming out of school, he hadn’t had anything today and it was strange. It’s not like he was being selfish or anything it was just strange, he was walking to where he had locked up his bike this morning, he was running late and had to cycle.

 

Tied to the handles however were a packet of love hearts and another note, Jeongin’s face lit up as he undid the ribbon that was holding it all in place. He pocketed the love hearts, one of his favourite sweets and opened the note.

_Dear Jeongin,_

_Day 3, and your smile brightens up my day every time I see it, with braces or without. Have something sweet to match your sweet smile._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon._

_Xxx_

 

Jeongin couldn’t help but smile as he placed the note in his bag and unlocked his bike, he couldn’t stop smiling the whole way home.

 

**_February 4 th_ **

 

It was a Saturday and Jeongin wasn’t sure how his admirer would leave him another note on the weekend, he woke up around 9 and ended up in his mum’s shop. He was on the till; his mother had called him into the back to bring out a bouquet that a man was coming to collect in 10 minutes. Jeongin bought the flowers out, placing them in a stand on the floor behind the counter when he noticed an envelope on the counter with his name on, in the same writing he was becoming familiar with. He opened the envelope carefully and pulled out two pieces of paper, the first was the usual note,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I hope you have a lovely weekend, I know you love being surrounded by flowers and I hope one day to bring you just as much joy._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

The second piece of paper was a poem.

 

_I see you and you make me smile,_

_I can’t help but feel happy._

_And all the while_

_You are ignorant to my feelings,_

_The way my heart_

_Beats when you look at me._

_You create the most beautiful art_

_And I can’t help but wonder_

_If you’ll ever love me_

_The way I love you_

_And if we will ever be_

_More than what we are now_

Jeongin read the poem several times over until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell from the door and the man collecting the flowers walking in. He quickly tucked the papers into his apron and began to serve the customer.

 

**_February 5 th_ **

****

On the 5th Jeongin had the day off everything, apart from doing the homework that was due that next day, but he planned on being incredibly lazy and basically just sleeping the day away. He had only gotten up so far to go to the toilet and get breakfast before he got back in bed and opened his laptop to watch youtube when he got a notification from the group chat.

 

Felix: Yo Jeongin, gotten any more things from ur secret admirer

 

Minho: ooooooh yeah, hows that going

 

Jisung: Spill the teeea

 

Jeongin: I got a poem yesterday but nothing so far today.

Jeongin: It is only 10:30 tho so I think that’s fair

 

Chan: You’ll let us know if you get anything

 

Woojin: You’d better :)

 

Seungmin: Yeah lmao

 

Jeongin: I will, I will.

 

Hyunjin: What have you gotten so far then?

 

Jeongin: a box of those fancy chocolates, a rose, love hearts and now the poem

 

Changbin: Damn, someone really likes you

 

Chan: Yeah.

 

Jisung: Lil but creepy tho, what if its someone you don’t know lmao

 

Hyunjin: I think its sweet

 

Minho: You would, ur such a romantic

 

Jisung: and yet he’s so incredibly single…

 

Felix: tbh @hyunjin gets asked out by girls like 5 times a day

 

Hyunjin: I’M GAAAAAAY

 

Jeongin: we knoooooow

 

Jisung: WE ARE ALLLLLL GAY

 

Seungmin: This is asexual erasure

 

Minho: That’s bisexual erasure

 

Seungmin: lmao

 

Jisung: ur a taken boi minho

 

Minho: I know baby ;)

 

Jeongin: gross

 

Hyunjin: amen

 

 

Jeongin was interrupted by his mum knocking on his door,

 

“I’ve got a letter for you Jeongin”,

 

Jeongin looked up and his mum passed it to him before leaving the room but not before giving him a wink and a smile, Jeongin was slightly confused before he looked down and saw the oh so familiar hand writing, maybe his mum knew who it was. Maybe they had hand delivered it?

 

The envelope was larger and definitely had something inside it as well as the note, he opened the envelope and out fell a packet of Haribo gummy bears, the note fell out after. It was shorter than the others and just read,

 

_Life without you would be unBEARable._

Jeongin rolled his eyes at the pun but still smiled at the sweet gesture,

 

Jeongin: day number 5 has arrived

 

Jisung: WHAT IS IT

 

Minho: LET US KNOOOOOW

 

Felix: WE NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!

 

Jeongin: Calm down wow

Jeongin: It was a share bag of Haribo gummy bears

and the note just said ‘Life without you would be unBEARABLE’

 

Changbin: Wow that is worse than Woojin’s puns

 

Woojin: that’s mean, I make great buns

 

Chan: I love you Wooj but you have a problem…

 

**_February 6 th_ **

 

It was Monday and Jeongin was not happy, he hated Mondays. He thinks everyone does, but everyone gets picked up by Woojin on a Monday, it’s the only day that he takes sympathy and drives them to school unless mandatory. Jeongin is always the last to be picked up because he lives the furthest from Woojin and closest to the school.

 

As Woojin’s van pulls up he grabs his bag and says goodbye to his mum, as he’s walking up the drive, he notices the post box flag is up right, but the post doesn’t arrive for another few hours yet, so he opens the box and finds a neatly wrapped box and a note. He grabs them and jumps in the van.

 

The other instantly notice the box and note in his hand and start questioning, telling him to open it. He opens the small box, careful with the wrapping paper. Inside the box is a charm, the charm was a dangle one with a small note saying ‘love note’ on it and a red heart just below it. Jeongin had a bracelet that his grandmother had left him in her will, with the charms that Jeongin’s grandfather had bought her on and over the last few years he had added his own charms to the collection. His friends had all saved up and each bought charm bracelets for themselves and then as a gift for Jeongin they had bought nine best friend charms, one for each of them. People had told them that it was really girly, and super gay but they didn’t care because they were happiest with each other.

 

Jeongin felt emotional with this present, the other ones had been small but this one would have been expensive, he hoped the person wasn’t wasting money on him. He opened the note with shaky hands, Felix was holding the box with the charm, watching as Jeongin read the note.

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_Don’t feel bad about the price, I promise you. I have plenty amounts of money to spend on you. I know how much the charms mean to you and I hope I’ll mean something to you one day._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

Jeongin one again closed the note carefully and placed in back in the envelope, Felix handed him the now closed box and he put both in his bag as they pulled up the school.

 

**_February 7 th_ **

****

Jeongin wasn’t sure what to expect anymore, after yesterday he had felt quite shaken that someone cared enough to buy him a charm. Once he had gotten home, he had placed the charm on the bracelet and he felt so loved, even if he had no idea who this was.

 

He was walking to his first lesson when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and came face to face with Felix. He was holding a cup of coffee and a note,

 

“I’m your delivery boy for today” He smiled and handed Jeongin the coffee and note before walking with him to English that they had together. Jeongin took a sip of the coffee, it was exactly how he liked it. An iced caramel macchiato with an extra pump of caramel. He was surprised that the secret man knew his usual order. Once they had sat down in the lesson Jeongin opened the note…

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I hope I got the order right and I hope you have a wonderful day. Don’t fall asleep in any lessons! I know how you are as bad as Chan when it comes to sleeping._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

Jeongin put the note away and turned his attention to the board where his teacher was talking about tragedy in Shakespearean plays.

 

**_February 8 th _ **

****

Wednesdays were Jeongin’s favourite day, he had double photography, a lesson of music, a lesson of English and then double sociology. It was a lot of books to bring in, but he loved all his lessons, so he didn’t mind.

 

This day he was sat in the cafeteria with his friends when Seungmin brought out a box, like the one the charm had come in and a note. He was going to say something, but everyone was just looking at him, waiting for him to open the box so he kept his mouth closed and instead chose to open the note first, just to keep the others waiting.

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I know you are scared to change your earring because you only for them pierced a few months ago but these will look so beautiful._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon._

Jeongin opened the box knowing it would be earrings and was greeted by a pair of stud earrings with an amethyst gem in the centre, his birth stone. He felt his cheeks heat up as the other admired the earrings but Jeongin quickly put it all in his bag, not wanting the attention to be on him for any longer than it already had been.

 

 

**_February 9th_ **

 

Jeongin wasn’t sure what he was expecting today but having a pair of socks and an envelope thrown in his face by Woojin wasn’t quite it. Woojin was trying to give it to him between their lesson change overs but he hadn’t had enough time to actually stop as he was being pulled by the stream of students in the halls so he just shouted for Jeongin and when he turned, he decided that the best thing to do would be to throw them at him. Jeongin found it very funny as he was hit in the face, the socks had red hearts on them and the note read,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I think we’d make a great PAIR_

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

Jeongin wasn’t surprised that the cheesy gift with a pun was delivered by Woojin, he was known for having the worst puns and dad jokes imaginable.

 

**_February 10 th_ **

****

Friday had finally rolled back round and Jeongin couldn’t wait to sleep in on the weekend, he was beyond tired and was falling asleep in his last lesson. It was the only lesson he had with Jisung, and it was Maths. Jeongin hated maths, Jisung had to help him a bit because he could not get his head around pretty much anything the teacher was going on about but the moment the bell rung, he was out of his seat and dragging Jisung out the door with him shouting goodbye to his teacher behind him.

 

He walked home with Jisung on Fridays as well, they had left the school grounds and walked by the cafe to grab an afterschool snack. They were sat down in the café with a coffee and slice of cake for Jisung and Jeongin with a milkshake and a sausage roll. It was then that Jisung got out the next box and a note. Jeongin smiled as it was passed to him, he slowly opened the box and found a necklace that matched the earrings he was previously given with his birth stone. A simple amethyst, his favourite gem as well. Jisung looked at the necklace while Jeongin opened the note,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I hope to take you somewhere wonderful with you wearing this necklace._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon._

_Xxx_

**_February 11 th_ **

 

He was back working in his mum’s shop, the day was very busy with everyone in and out, ordering and picking up flowers for loved ones, with valentines being only 3 days away now. His mum stayed in the back as much as possible during this time as she didn’t want to be around all the happy couples, so unless absolutely necessary for her to come out. Jeongin would run the front and she would run the back.

 

It was around three when the bell rung and Jeongin saw a familiar face walk in, Changbin.

 

“Hey, I’ve got a bouquet to pick up” Changbin showed Jeongin the emailed receipt and they chatted while Jeongin searched through the mountains of flowers for the right bouquet.

 

“For Felix?” He asked once he had found the flowers, they had been paid for in advance so Changbin was set.

 

“Nope” Jeongin looked at him in confusion until he was handed back the bouquet of roses as well as given an envelope.

 

“Ah” Changbin laughed at Jeongin’s reaction to being re-gifted the flowers,

 

“Have fun Jeonginnie”

 

“Bye Changbin”

 

Jeongin looked at the bouquet he had been re handed and placed it in a bucket under the table, making a mental note to take them home after his shift. He opened the note that Changbin had given him,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I hope you like your flowers, I couldn’t think of a better florist to get them from_

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

**_February 12 th_ **

****

It was once again Sunday, Jeongin’s lazy day, he wanted to sleep but no. Minho was dragging him shopping, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t take his boyfriend, but Minho claimed that he wanted to get a new suit for the dance, and he didn’t wait Jisung to know so Jeongin went with it and they went shopping.

 

Minho proceeded to drag Jeongin round every shop there was, whether it was to do with getting a suit or not. They must have gone into Lush about seven times, Jeongin thought the employees must have thought they were crazy.

 

Finally, they ended up in the food court with Minho treating Jeongin to food as he had dragged him around the shopping centre about 150 times. They were eating sushi when Minho brought out the envelope, Jeongin wasn’t surprised but he realised that he should have known that Minho would be the one to give it to him today.

 

Minho smirked at him as he took the envelope and opened it, inside was a ticket to the Valentines dance (he was going to have to cancel on Hyunjin now) and the usual note.

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I want to take you to the dance, and I hope you’ll accept. Hyunjin knows and your suit will arrive soon._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out soon_

_Xxx_

Jeongin blushed bright red and Minho laughed as Jeongin put his head in his hands out of embarrassment.

 

 

**_February 13th_ **

 

Jeongin was getting scared, the dance was tomorrow, and he had no suit or any idea who was taking him. Chan had told him that he had to come over after school so Jeongin knew that he would be getting another gift and note today.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it all day, he felt like he was dying all day and as he and Chan walked home, he felt his heart pounding as he realised, he would meet his secret admirer tomorrow.

 

They arrived at Chans and ended up in his room, Chan went over to his desk where a box was lying. It was a large box and as Jeongin opened it he found the note on top and underneath was a tuxedo. The whole thing, trousers, a shirt, a blazer, bowtie and in another box that Chan had placed next to Jeongin, presumably a pair of shoes.

 

Jeongin looked at Chan in amazement,

 

“You’ll find out tomorrow, now open the note.”

 

Jeongin carefully opened the note,

 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I hope to see you in this tomorrow as I take you to the dance. I’ll be at yours at six._

_Love,_

_You’ll find out tomorrow_

_Xxx_

****

**_February 14 th_ **

 

Valentine’s day and Jeongin was buzzing, the others found it hugely amusing how Jeongin looked like he was going to jump out of his skin every time someone mentioned his name. Most lessons had been dedicated to getting everything ready for the dance, no one was really bothered about learning and the teachers had given up in trying to get anyone to focus so the day went out the window pretty quickly.

 

Once school was over Jeongin had practically run home, his nerves were running rampant. He was going to the dance with someone and he didn’t even know who it was.

 

The clock hit five and he began getting ready, he had some light make up on and his hair was slightly curly. He replaced his normal glasses with contacts and got into his tuxedo.

The clock hit six and the doorbell rang. He had his phone, wallet, keys and his ticket.

 

His hands were shaking, his heart was beating a million miles an hour and slowly he opened the door. He looked up and saw the beautiful face of Hyunjin, he moved his mouth but couldn’t form any words.

 

“I’m the only one left. Jeongin I’ve had the biggest crush on you for ages now. Will you be my valentine?”

 

Jeongin realised that he had gotten something from everyone but Hyunjin, his heart finally calmed as,

 

“Of course,”, Jeongin moved and pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s.

 

Hyunjin responded by wrapped his arms round Jeongin’s waist as Jeongin wrapped his round Hyunjin’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair, their lips moved in sync, Jeongin moved away first to breath and whispered against Hyunjin’s lips,

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 


End file.
